Someone Like You: An Originals Story
by Storylover16
Summary: Takes place right after the S2 finale. Louis Dubois (OC from my story 'Hunting Klaus') comes to New Orleans looking for Mikael. He meets Freya Mikaelson, and they make plans to resurrect Mikael. What happens when they do?


Someone Like You: An Originals Story

(by Cara Twomey)

* * *

1:The Resurrection

Louis Dubois leaned against the front gate, waiting. He found the cemetery rather interesting. In fact, he had found he liked New Orleans. It made him wonder why Mikael had disliked it.  
Mikael. Louis could not stand the thought of him being dead. Perhaps once the ritual was completed, he could convince Mikael to stop hunting Klaus once and for all.  
He thought back to the last time he had seen Mikael. It had been about twenty years. They'd had an argument and Mikael stormed out of their hotel. Louis waited for him to return-Mikael never possessed a good temper and often stormed away. But he always came back.  
Except for that night.  
Ever since that night, Louis spent his days searching for Mikael. He went to New Orleans when he learned that Mikael's children had moved back there. There he met Freya Mikaelson, the missing child Mikael had told Louis of. When Freya told him Mikael was dead, that Klaus had killed him not once, but twice, it felt as though Louis undead heart was instantly shattered into a million pieces.  
He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Freya entered the cemetery, a sheet-wrapped bundle under her arm.  
"Is that it?" Louis asked eagerly.  
Freya nodded. "Klaus put the ashes in the paint. Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"I certainly hope so. The thought of never seeing Mikael again is...something I would rather not think about."  
"Do you mind if I ask why you care about my father so much?" Freya asked as they walked into the cemetery.  
"That is the very same question your father asked me many times," Louis said. "And I have never been certain of the answer."  
"How did you meet?"  
"It was in Paris, in 1581. I just happened to meet your father one day when he was out hunting for Klaus. He was a bossy and downright mean thing, with a terrible temper. But I liked him. He seemed the sort of person who could get himself into trouble easily, so I followed him. Your father was very annoyed by it. You would not believe how many times he told me to go away, in many different ways, and sometimes with some very colorful language." He chuckled. "I knew the whole murdering Klaus thing had gone far over the border of obsession. That was what we fought about the last night I saw him. I wanted him to stop it all, and...I had never seen him so angry before. There had been plenty of times when he stormed off, but he always came back. I was scared when he didn't return."  
Freya gently touched Louis' forearm. "It's good to know I'm not the only one who wants my father back. My siblings, they all hate him. Klaus and Rebekah have no idea what we're doing, but I ran into Elijah as I was leaving. I had to make up a lie about what I was doing and get out of there as quick as possible."  
They entered the empty mausoleum. Freya took the paintings and laid them out on the ground. Louis lit several candles and set them around the room.  
"Now what?" Freya asked.  
"Kneel with me." Each one kneeled on either side of the paintings and joined hands.  
"Ancestors, we call upon you," Louis cried. "Return our fallen loved one to this earth. Give Mikael back to us."  
For a long moment, there was nothing. Absolute silence.  
"It didn't work." Freya said in a disappointed voice.  
"But it was supposed to." Louis said in a soft voice. "You have to come back to me, Mikael. I-"  
There was a sudden rumbling noise. It shook the entire building. Then there was a blast. It knocked Freya and Louis onto the ground. When Louis pulled himself off the ground, words could not express his joy.  
"Father!" Freya cried.  
"Here." Louis wrapped his coat around Mikael's unconscious body. "We just need to give him time to wake up."  
Louis heard footsteps outside. _Now, who is that?_ , he wondered.  
He and Freya stepped outside, and Freya gasped.  
"I thought I would find you here, sister." said Elijah.

* * *

2:Reunited

Mikael opened his eyes. Where was he? Some sort of crypt, it seemed. Why was he only wearing an old coat? Oh, what had happened to him?  
Then the flood of memories came floating back. Aligning with Klaus, trying to kill Dahlia, Klaus killing him in the end. Elijah and Rebekah had just stood there and let him do it. Freya was the only one who protested. His dear Freya. Why couldn't the others have been like her?  
He took a moment to make sure he had all his facts together. His name was Mikael Mikaelson (apparently his parents had had no imagination-he detested the name Mikael Mikaelson). He had a wife named Esther who was a witch. They had children: Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Klaus was never his son. Esther had had an affair with a werewolf. Mikael had always known something wasn't right about Klaus. He was not very surprised when he discovered that Esther had slept with another man. Klaus murdered Esther and pinned it on Mikael. Henrik, Finn and Kol were dead, and Klaus had poisoned Elijah and Rebekah against him. All he had was Freya. It must have been her who had brought him back. Who else would care enough?  
Mikael tried standing. His legs were a bit shaky. He paced back and forth a few times until his legs felt more sturdy and he was sure he wouldn't collapsed. If Freya had brought him back, why had she just left him there? Why would she only leave him with some old coat? And why did the coat look strangely familiar?  
He could hear voices outside. He hastily buttoned up the coat and went outside.  
"It isn't anything you need worry about, Elijah. I'm fine."  
"Really? I still don't know who this man is and what you are even doing here."  
"Freya?" Mikael asked cautiously.  
Freya turned towards him and beamed. "Father!" She pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, I hoped it would work, and it did."  
"What worked?" he asked. "Freya, how did you bring me back?"  
"She had help, Mikael."  
Mikael looked up. "Louis?"  
His old friend smiled. "I missed you. And what sort of friend would I be if I just let you stay dead? One tends to get concerned when the friend storms away and never come back."  
"So this is the witch things you were doing, Freya?"  
Mikael realized his son Elijah was there as well.  
"Freya, why don't you take your father to my hotel ?" Louis asked. "He can compel the staff to let you into my room. I will speak with Elijah."

"Is Elijah going to tell Klaus?" Mikael asked his daughter. He'd had a shower and put on some of Louis' clothes, and Freya ordered them dinner.  
"I don't know. My brothers aren't on the best of terms. We got rid of Dahlia about a week ago."  
"Dahlia's gone? Really? And you're all alive?"  
"Yes. Rebekah's been spending some time on her own, Klaus is devoting himself to running the city and raising Hope-she's adorable. And Elijah is looking for a way to save Hayley and the other werewolves."  
"What did Klaus do to them?" Mikael asked.  
"He-how did you know it was Klaus?"  
"Simple. I know him. Now, what did he do?"  
"There's a spell on them. Instead of only turning into werwolf form on the full moon, now they're trapped in werewolf form _except_ on a full moon night. Hayley and her pack tried to leave with Hope for somewhere safer, so Klaus trapped them. Elijah has been trying to hide it, but I know he's furious with Klaus. It could just be because she's Hope's mother, or..." she trailed off.  
"Or what?" Mikael asked. "Perhaps they're friends as well?"  
"Maybe. I think Elijah is in love with her. And I don't know what to do. I love all of my siblings, and I wanted everyone to be together, like an actual family."  
"But you feel stuck in the middle."  
She just nodded. Mikael felt this would be a good time for a subject change. "How long was I gone for?"  
"Nearly a month. Louis came into town a few days ago, asking around about a Mikael Mikaelson. I told him what happened to you, and he told me that he could fix it. He seems to have some connection to the ancestors."  
"Really? Louis has always been somewhat vague on the subject of his powers. It doesn't surprise me that he knows how to resurrect an Original vampire."  
The door opened and Louis silently stepped into the room.  
"Elijah is not going to tell Klaus that you have been resurrected, Mikael." he announced.  
"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Freya asked.  
"No, Elijah is fine. It took less convincing than I thought it would. He and Klaus are not on good terms today. He does suggest that you get out of town, Mikael, before Klaus does find out you have been resurrected, unless you want to die again. I see you've washed and eaten. You should probably get some rest, too."  
"I suppose so. Freya, when you go home, just act like everything's normal." Mikael hugged his daughter. "I am sorry you have to carry this burden."  
"It's not a burden." Freya said. "I'm happy you're here. I'll come back tomorrow."  
When she was gone, Louis said, "You should get some sleep, Mikael. Take my bed."  
"What about you?" Mikael asked.  
"I'll stay up." He sat on the floor by the door and pulled out a white oak stake.  
"Where did you get that?" Mikael asked him.  
"I have ways. Go to bed."  
"I'm not even tired." Mikael grumbled but got into bed anyway. "Good night to you, too." he called sarcastically. Then he sat up. "Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Bring me back."  
"I just did. Good night."  
Mikael sighed and laid down. He would never understand Louis. 

* * *

3:'I don't know what I'm supposed to do'

 _Mikael was walking through a forest. It was very dark, the trees clustered so closely together that there was hardly any light. Even though he was a vampire, he had difficulty seeing where he was walking.  
He heard a scream, a cry of pain, like someone being tortured. He followed the sound of the scream and soon came to a clearing.  
"Louis!"  
It was indeed Louis, chained to a tree.  
"Mikael." he groaned.  
"Oh, Louis." Mikael ran to him and began to pull the chains off. "Who did this to you?"  
"That would be me."  
Mikael turned around. There stood Klaus, white oak stake in hand.  
"Hello, Father." he said._

Mikael quickly opened his eyes. Out the window, he could see the dawn breaking. Louis was still sitting in the same spot by the door.  
"Were you there all night?" Mikael asked him.  
He just nodded. "What was your bad dream about?"  
"What makes you think I had a bad dream?"  
"I can tell. It had to do with Klaus, didn't it?"  
"It did. I was in a forest, and I heard someone cry out in pain. Klaus was there with a white oak stake, and he had someone chained to a tree."  
"Who?"  
"Well, strangely enough," their eyes met, "it was you."  
Louis looked surprised. "Me? Not Freya or one of your other children? Why me?"  
"I don't know. You're my friend. Actually, you're my only friend. Perhaps Klaus thought it would be fun to torture my only friend. Do you think he knows I'm back?"  
"If he knew, I believe we would know about it. Meaning he has no idea. You're safe."  
"At the moment, I suppose. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Should I stay or should I leave? For centuries, my one occupation was always to kill Klaus. I don't know what to do with myself. I have forever, but I have no idea what to do with that forever."  
"Then take some time to think on it, Mikael. You don't have to decide right now." He stood up. "Why don't you get breakfast? I'm going to take a shower."  
When Louis came back ten minutes over, Mikael had gotten breakfast for two but hadn't eaten a bite.  
"Not hungry?" Louis asked.  
"You could say that." Mikael answered.  
Louis sighed and sat down across from him. "What's wrong, Mikael?"  
"What _isn't_ wrong with me?" Mikael retorted. "My life has no meaning left to it. Klaus is still alive and thriving, and Freya doesn't want me to hurt him. I have no family that wants me besides Freya and basically no life. _Now_ do you see what's wrong with me?"  
"You can make a life for yourself, Mikael. I can help you."  
"And I don't understand that, either! Why are you so attached to me, Louis?"  
Louis shrugged. "Well, I don't have anywhere else to be."  
Mikael rolled his eyes at him. "You cannot seriously expect me to take that for an answer. That is the stupidest excuse you could come up with!"  
"All right, there is something else. But I'm hesitant to say it. I just resurrected you last night, and I don't want to do or say anything to upset you."  
"How chivalrous of you." Mikael said sarcastically. "Tell me."  
There was a knock on their door then. "Father, it's Freya."  
"This conversation is not over, Louis Dubois." Mikael opened the door and smiled at his daughter. "Don't you think it's a bit risky coming here, Freya?"  
"Not too risky after all." she answered. "My brothers are too absorbed in their own issues to really notice what I've been doing. But if Klaus does notice your ashes are missing, he'll probably suspect me."  
"And you think it is good for you to live with them?"  
"I've been fine." She stepped into the room. "I actually need your help with something, Louis. You're obviously a powerful witch."  
"A hybrid, to be exact." said Louis. "What needs my assistance?"  
"Hayley and the other wolves. They shouldn't have to live like that. Hope needs her mother, and I think Elijah needs Hayley, too. Can you do the spell to lift the curse?"  
"I have no objection." Louis said, standing up. "No mother should be purposefully kept from her child. Mikael, you should probably stay here."  
Mikael sighed. "Fine, go." He flopped down on the be. "I'll stay here and just be bored."  
When they were gone, he said up and said to himself, "As if that'll happen." He grabbed a jacket and white oak stake and snuck out of the hotel.

* * *

4:Cemetery Chats

Strangely enough, Mikael found himself back in the cemetery where Louis and Freya had resurrected him the night before. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. There honesty wasn't anything to see besides the clouds.  
"I can do this." he said to himself. "I can retire from being the Destroyer. I could do something else." He sighed. "And I have absolutely no idea what that something else could be."  
"Try history teaching. You're old enough to be an expert."  
Mikael looked up. "Well, well, well. My old friend Davina Claire."  
"Friend, hardly." the young witch said. "I knew you got resurrected. I saw Freya Mikaelson and another witch walk into that mausoleum over there with a bundle of something, and you came out. Did they bring back to finish off Klaus, too?"  
"No, Freya just wanted me back and Louis is an old friend of mine who was looking for me. So, how are you these days?"  
"I'm the new Regent of the witches. They're all afraid of the Originals." She sat down on the ground next to Mikael. "But I'm not. I am ready to stand up to them."  
"Well, good for you." said Mikael. "Courage like that is always a good thing in a leader. But do you usually hang around cemeteries?"  
She shrugged. "It was quiet here." There was a short pause. "So who's Louis?"  
"I met him France some centuries ago and now I can't rid myself of him. According to him, he has nowhere else to be. Far as I know, he has no family. I think I might actually be all he has, and that was why he went looking for me. He can be very strange."  
"Such as?"  
"When I asked him why he resurrected me, he told me he had nothing else to do, but then he said there was something else. He wouldn't tell me because apparently I'm too sensitive."  
"You, too sensitive?" Davina laughed. "I wouldn't have thought. But don't it's a bit risky being out in the open with Klaus in the city?"  
"Maybe, but I couldn't stay locked in Louis' hotel room all day. Were you serious about being a history teacher?"  
"Do you have any other skills besides vampire hunting?" Davina asked him.  
Mikael thought about it. "Not much. I know some things about music, and I know Louis can play the piano. Perhaps we'll end up being travelling musicians."  
"Well, whatever you do, I would get away from New Orleans." She and began to walk away. "Good luck." she called over her shoulder.  
Faced with silence again, Mikael laid down on the ground and stared up at the cloudy sky. The sky was boring, but there wasn't much else to do. Although...  
"Mikael? I thought I told you to stay at the hotel."  
Mikael sat up and looked up at Louis. "And when have you known me to follow orders?"  
Louis chuckled. "Good point. So," he sat down next to Mikael, "I have been able to lift the curse. Freya went to tell Elijah, and I am fairly certain Hayley and her pack would enjoy seeing Klaus in tremendous pain. And what have you been doing?"  
"Looking at the sky. It's very boring. Oh, and I ran into an old acquaintance. She hates Klaus, too."  
"Well, I definitely wouldn't want to be Klaus today. Mikael, on my way here, I thought of something. Have you drank any blood since you've been back?"  
Good Lord. That was why he felt so tired.  
"Fine." Mikael started to get up. "I'll go find a vampire and rip his veins open."  
"That is not a good idea." Louis pulled him back down. "Klaus might get ideas if he hears someone's been ripping vampires apart."  
"Well, what do _you_ suggest, since you're apparently so brilliant?"  
Louis rolled up his sleeve. "Drink my blood. But I must ask you don't kill me."  
"We'll see." Mikael bit into Louis' arm and drained as much as he could without harming him.  
"Better?"  
"Better. Louis, you said there was another reason for bringing me back."  
Louis suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes. I did."  
"Well, I'm strong now and my mind is clear. I think it's safe to just say it."  
"I-I don't know, Mikael."  
"Well, why not?" Mikael demanded. "It's not like it's a life-altering statement, right?"  
And then it happened; the one thing Mikael had expected the least.  
Louis grabbed Mikael and kissed him.  
Mikael was taken by surprise and considered pushing Louis away and screaming 'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?', but gave it some extra thought. Louis wasn't a bad kisser. In fact, his lips tasted good.  
When the kiss finally ended, Louis looked at Mikael nervously , as if he was expecting him to go ballistic at any moment. Instead, Mikael said, "I didn't know you were that good at kissing."  
Louis shrugged. "You never asked."  
"And you have wanted to do that for long exactly?"  
"I would say quite some time."  
"That's not the answer I wanted, Louis." Mikael said. " _How long_?"  
"I don't know how long! Maybe from the beginning. Remember the night we met? I ran into a blonde, bossy vampire hunter killing a whole group of vampires single-handedly. You just looked so...sexy. Then the first you said to me when you saw me was 'What are you staring at?'. From then on, I couldn't stay away from you. It might have been obsession or just plain lust in the beginning, but there are real feelings."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Louis was shocked and a bit frightened to see that Mikael was shaking a bit. "One word, one sign, just so I would know."  
"I-I thought you wouldn't want me around if you-"  
That was all he got to say before Mikael kissed him, more fiercely then the last kiss. Louis placed his arms on Mikael's waist to steady himself. He felt Mikael's long fingers on the back of his neck and in his hair...  
Louis' phone buzzed.  
"Just leave it." Mikael said.  
"It could be bad." Louis pulled out his phone. He had a text message from Freya.  
"We have to get out of here." he said.  
"Why?" Mikael asked. "What's happened?"  
"MIKAEL!"  
The cry filled the entire cemetery and sent a chill through Mikael's body.  
"Come on!" Louis pulled Mikael up and they ran as fast as they could.  
Klaus was coming for them.

* * *

5:A New Journey

"What happened?" Mikael asked as they ran through the bayou. "I thought he had no idea!"  
"Apparently there are spies everywhere. Luckily, Freya sent me a warning. We have to get out of Louisiana, Mikael."  
"But what about Freya?"  
"We'll think of something. Just keep running."

The pair travelled through the bayou throughout the night. Eventually, they got to a highway and caught a ride (meaning they killed a guy and took the car).  
"How far do we have to go?" Mikael asked as Louis drove.  
"Well, if he loves his New Orleans so much, he won't leave just to go after you. We'll find somewhere to go. I suppose we can go wherever we like. You should get some sleep, Mikael. We were out all night."  
Mikael went off to sleep without protest. When he woke up, the sun was high in the sky.  
"Where are we?" he asked Louis.  
"Well, we got out of Louisiana a while ago. I think we're in Arkansas."  
"Maybe you should get some rest, Louis. You've been driving for hours. You must be tired by now."  
Louis sighed and pulled over. "You're right. But don't let me sleep for too long."  
"Of course not."  
When Mikael was sure Louis was asleep, he slipped Louis' phone out of his pocket and climbed out of the car. He dialed the number that had sent Louis the text message.  
"Hello?"  
"Freya, it's me. Are you all right?"  
"I am. I'm in my room. I don't know who's listening. Are you safe?"  
"We are. We're on the highway. Louis said we crossed the state border hours ago. I'm not sure where he plans to drive us to, but I know it will be far away from New Orleans."  
"Father, I have to go. Someone's coming. Be safe."  
"I will. I'll be in touch. I love you."  
He quickly hung up and got back into the car. He opened the glove compartment and found a notebook and a pen. He turned to an empty page and began to write.

 _I will not even begin with 'Dear Klaus' because we both know that would be a lie. I know you are upset to and angry to know I have returned, and I cannot say I blame you.  
I have been thinking about out relationship. If our positions were reversed, I would despise you, too. But rest easy. I have decided I have no desire to be the Destroyer anymore.  
So here's what I'm trying to say. I'm sorry. I know that must sound strange coming from me, but I think I mean it.  
I must ask that you do not hurt Freya. She's your sister, and she just wants you all to be a family, and I think you should as well.  
I have no idea yet where I am going, but I will think of something. I will back to visit Freya and see how young Davina's doing (I always did like her)._

 _Mikael_

When Louis woke up a few hours later, he asked Mikael, "What's that?"  
"An important letter. Is there a way you can make it magically go to the person I'm sending it to?"  
"I think so." Louis took the paper and muttered a spell. He then opened the window and flung the paper out. Instead of just landing on the ground, it went soaring through the air.  
"It will find its way. Where do we go from here?"  
"Actually, I need to ask you something first." said Mikael. "When I asked you why you resurrected me, you kissed me. But that wasn't an actually an answer."  
"So you need to hear me say it?" Louis asked. "Very well. I love you, Mikael. I've never met anyone quite like you."  
Mikael smiled. "Now, was that so hard?" He leaned over and kissed Louis.  
"What about you?" Louis asked. "Do you...feel that way?"  
Mikael smiled mischievously. "Maybe. I wish you would have told me before I left the hotel that night. I missed having you around. From now on, I'd like to stay together."  
"I would stay with you forever if you wanted me to." Louis started up the engine. "Where do you prefer we go?"  
"I have no idea. Wherever this highway goes to, I suppose. I think I'm going to like this new journey of ours."  
Louis smiled and squeezed Mikael's hand. "So do I."  
And what else if there to say? They went on their new journey together.


End file.
